The present invention relates to methods for producing 1,1,2,2,3,3,4-heptafluorocyclopentane, which is a useful compound as refrigerant, foaming agent and solvent.
British Patent Publication 1046095 discloses a hydrogenation of an octafluorocyclopentene by hydrogen at a temperature of 175-200.degree. C. in the presence of a catalyst containing alumina carrying thereon 0.1% palladium. With this, a small amount of 1,1,2,2,3,3,4-heptafluorocyclopentane is obtained together with 1,2-dihydrooctafluorocyclopentane.